1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to a display device and a control method of the same, more particularly, to a display device which has an inner type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel accepts user input by means of a touch of a finger or an object to select contents displayed on a screen of a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel. The touch panel may be provided at the uppermost side of a display device. A display device with a touch panel does not need input components such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., and thus it is becoming popular.
An inner type touch panel has been developed, where a pressure sensing sensor to sense an external contact is not separately provided as a panel but mounted in a display panel. In the inner type touch panel, an electrode and a spacer for sensing are formed where a pixel is formed. If a predetermined stimulus is applied or given from the outside, a sensing electrode transmits an electric signal to a sensing driver through a plurality of sensing lines, such as may extend parallel with a gate line and a data line.
If the touch panel is given a stimulus by a touch of a finger or a pointer, a plurality of sensing electrodes may respond to the stimulus because of their distribution of high density. Also, as the sensing electrodes are disposed close to the panel, sensing electrodes disposed in a region where a stimulus is not given may respond to the stimulus due to neighboring sensing electrodes which is given the stimulus. Thus, it is not easy to sense a right position where a stimulus is generated.